A conventional door of a vehicle is typically pivotally coupled to a body of the vehicle via one or more conventional door hinges. Additionally, to dampen the pivoting movement of the door (e.g., to prevent the door from opening or closing too quickly), a strut resisting movement of the door may be provided. One end of the strut may be pivotally coupled to the door and the other end of the strut may be pivotally coupled to the body of the vehicle. The strut may also assist with manually closing and opening the door by reducing the amount of force needed to close or open the door (e.g., when opening the door on a hill or when the door is configured to lift up to open against the gravity). In some conventional doors, the strut may act as an infinite check, providing a constant resistance throughout the opening of the door. However, the presence of the strut between the door and the body of the vehicle may cause the body of the vehicle to deflect as the door is opened or closed. In some situations, the deflection may negatively affect the reliability of the door as well as the smoothness of the closing and opening motion of the door. Alternatively, some conventional doors may include a check strap that may limit the stroke of the door to prevent the door from opening too far. The check strap may also include pre-set detents that allow the door to be opened to pre-set positions and to maintain those positions.